Wild & Free
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the chaos of the city, sometimes we all just get sucked in... but how crazy do things get? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, werewolfgirl022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. A Night We Don't Remember

Tyler Daniels rubbed his blue eyes, the 17 year old Lost MC prospect looking to his right sleepily and seeing a small girl, briefly mistaking her for his ex Ariana.

"Ari… get outta here." Tyler muttered, the girl's eyes opening… and Tyler seeing the familiar violet in them and jumping back.

"Tyler?" Carly said sleepily, pulling the covers closer to her… and then realising she was naked. "Oh, fuck." She muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding. What the hell-" Tyler started to say but was cut off by Trevor pounding on the caravan door.

"I'll… get it…" Blake said, walking into the hallway as Carly saw her on the floor getting up while only have her lace blue panites on.

"Blake." Carly said, tossing one of Tyler's shirts to her.

"I'm fine… I have on my…" Blake said, before turning around to face Carly and Tyler as she looked down. "Oh yeah… boy last night was so wild!" She said, placing on Tyler's shirt and left out of the room.

"Open this fucking door!" Trevor yelled.

"Okay, don't get your boxers in a knot, lunatic!" Blake shouted before opening the door.

"Shrimp? Where's Carly?" Trevor asked.

"I'm here… by myself with Tyler… we were doing something…" Blake said trying to cover up the fact that Carly was inside.

"Wait, what happened with you and Franklin?" Trevor asked.

"Don't ask, now shove off!" Blake responded, slamming the door and heading back to the room as Carly was swallowing Aspirin and downing it.

"Think he bought it?" Carly asked, sore all over.

"I don't know, and thank a lot… I had to tell him that I cheated on Frankie." Blake said, crossing her arms before hearing footsteps behind her.

"Dang, what happened last night?" Franklin questioned, only having his boxers on.

"Oh shit…" Blake muttered.

"Blake had to lie to Trevor… to cover for us." Carly explained, Franklin nodding in understanding and him and Blake hugging.

"Listen… did we do something last night?" Blake questioned. "Cause all I remember was yesterday… we were at a family session." She explained.

"That's all I remember too…" Carly said.

"Well, you two showed up here, we all went out into the city and met up with the others… Lunch was holding some kind of plastic bag." Tyler responded.

"Yeah… was it a drink or something…" Blake said, before seeing a phone number written on her hand. "Who gave me this number?"

Carly dialed it and the caller picked up.

"Hello?"

Carly hung up, Blake seeing how pale she turned.

"Who was it?" Blake questioned.

"Some woman… I think her boyfriend or husband might've been wherever we were." Carly responded before going to get cleaned up.

She put her violet hiphugger panties back on as well as her bra and last night's black dress and heels after the shower before heading out and reaching a pharmacy. One of the things she purchased was the morning after pill, which Max noticed.

"Are you buying that for you and Blake?" Max questioned.

"Just for me… I don't remember much of what happened last night but I woke up in Tyler's bed. And Johnny, being the overprotective friend he is, will most likely kill Tyler." Carly said, Max's eyes wide with shock.

"Well… uh… I don't know how to tell you this… somehow I remember very little of last night…" Max explained. "And you're probably gonna hate someone after this."

"Hate who? What happened?" Johnny asked after walking over, showing them a video of Franklin taking Blake to Tyler's caravan and Max realising it. "Just found this… but I can't remember much either." He said.

"That explains this…" Max said pulling out her iFruit phone and showing a video. "This was recorded of Lunch's phone when she was high, she left her phone in there aiming at her bed…"

"Franklin, you're such an animal!" Blake moaned softly, before giggling as Carly and Johnny see Blake on the bed with her bra and panties on and Franklin trying to calm her down.

"Blake, go to sleep, damn it! You're too damn drunk- Lunch, stop filming!" Franklin said, keeping Blake from lunging at him while trying to stop Lunch.

"You! Attack my fucking body! While we're drunk?! Oh hell no!" Blake shouted.

Carly pressed the stop button, her face red and her realising it.

"We were all drugged!" The three said simultaneously before Blake, who was in the doorway of the pharmacy, lunged at Carly and tackled her.

"What the fuck?!" Carly yelled as she fought back.

"If Franklin finds out about the videos-" Blake retorted.

"We're all putting the pieces together, calm down!" Max yelled as she pulled Blake off of Carly and Blake crushed the pill under her foot.

"Damn it, Blake!" Carly yelled.

"Uh… I can fix this." Blake said.

The pharmacy clerk kicked them all out, Blake turning to them.

"For now, until we all can remember… keep your distance away from me, you are damn crazy." Blake said, before looking at Carly. "You should have lost your virginity a long time ago to this guy." She said pointing to Johnny. "Like when I lost it to Franklin."

"First off, he's a friend. And we'll figure it all out later." Carly said before she and Johnny left, Max and Blake looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, I really thought that-" Max explained.

"Think I was too rough on them? It ain't their fault I flipped out at Franklin." Blake responded.

"You just told one of the Lost MC bikers to fuck off… what do you think?" Max explained.

"I'm a fuckin' idiot…" Blake said, before looking back at Max. "And I was going tell Carly that I had extra morning after pills at Franklin's house… But one problem."

Ending up at the house, Carly swallowed one of the pills and then turned to Franklin.

"Wait, they thought that-" Franklin started to ask.

"Yep when you were just trying to get her to settle down… wait a minute." Carly said, seeing Lamar with a black eye. "That explains the bruises on Blake's fist."

"Yep. Lamar, wake your ass up!" Franklin said, Lamar doing so as Carly's phone rang and she answered it.

"Dad?" Carly said, Michael sighing in relief.

"She's alright, stop shouting, kid!" Michael responded, the last part to Ethan.

"Oh sweet God! I ended up in Tracey's room after what happened last night… but nothing happened, Liv dropped me off." Ethan shouted in relief.

"Things got fucked up last night… wait, has anyone seen Carter?" Carly responded.

"He went to go take Ginger to get her flu shots." Ethan replied. "Norah's watching Charlie at the moment."

"Well, I guess we retrace our steps then." Carly said before they hung up,Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.


	2. One Of The Mini Trevors

"Damn, you all look like hell." Sam said after Carly, Blake and the others had shown up at the caravan, cleaned off and in clean clothes after finding Packie and Gordon.

"Well… you can say… more like hell." Blake said, while rubbing the side of her neck as it hurt like hell.

"And there he is. Hey, L." Carly replied as Lester walked in with a laptop and powered it up.

"Whatever you all were drugged with, it was clearly either a tainted batch or too strong." Lester said as he showed a clip of Blake at the Vanilla Unicorn, dancing in her bra and panties and Blake turning embarrassed.

"Uh okay…" Blake said before Lester showed a clip of Blake giving a lap dance to Franklin. "Alright!" She cheered.

"Watch this one." Lester responded, playing a clip of Carly swinging from a ceiling fan and the others laughing.

"Just like Gremlins." Carly muttered, embarrassed.

"Me and you was gettin crazy!" Blake said, laughing.

"Oh, this one's my favorite!" Lester replied, playing a clip of Lunch on the roof in only her hoodie and yelling at the neighboring fence.

"Bitch, what the hell you were doing?" Blake questioned.

"Ah, you know me." Lunch said. "Am I right?" She questioned.

"Yep. Damn, we all got crazy in paradise." Johnny said, swatting Tyler's hand away when Tyler tried to touch Carly. "Hands off her!" He growled.

"You should be touching me!" Blake said at Tyler.

"Not funny, Blake… well, that explains what happened to Packie." Tyler said as the next video showed Packie and Gordon in a fistfight.

"The one time I invite the crew from LC and Gordon and I get into a brawl!" Packie muttered, Michael snickering.

"Aw, you'll be alright. What's next? Us in a nightclub having the time of our lives?" Blake questioned.

Lester played the next video, which showed Tyler and Carly tying Trevor to a utility post and Blake burst out laughing.

"Carly, that was the best!" Blake laughed.

"Trevor damn well had it coming too." Carly responded as they high fived.

But when they reached the next location, it was Selena's home and she was trying to fix the mailbox but stopped when she saw them.

"All of you get away from me!" Selena hissed.

"We're trying to fill in the blanks… is that…" Carly responded, seeing a mattress in the backyard pool.

"Yeah, it seems that Lynnette and Christian threw a party while I was gone, throwing mine and Steve's mattress out the window." Selena explained. "Steve ain't gonna hear the end of this… or Trevor."

"The fuck?! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Sam yelled.

"Trevor was just a fling." Selena said.

"Not in his mind, he thought he was in love." Carly quipped, Selena glaring at her.

"Look I like your uncle, but I like Steve better." Selena said.

"Then what's that on your cheek?" Blake questioned.

"Momma, why are you wearing concealer?" Lunch questioned.

Carly felt her heart stop and Selena saw the disturbed expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Selena questioned.

"I've had to hide enough bruises than anyone should, why did he hit you?!" Carly responded.

"Let's just say a few teen girls…" Selena said looking at Carly, Blake and Lunch. "Told him that I had cheated on him."

"I don't remember saying that-" Carly said before her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, how's Ginny holding up?" She asked.

"She's fine, but somehow she can't tell me about this bruise on her arm." Carter said. "She told me that a man missing a left hand grabbed her."

"Son of a bitch!" Carly yelled before taking off to the FIB HQ and finding Steve's car. She grabbed a metal pole that was part of a fence and started bashing in the windshield as Steve exited the building.

"Stay back!" Steve yelled to someone in the hallway before running to Carly. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You put your hands on my little sister, that's what!" Carly yelled before she swung at a woman who was running at her… only to recognise the red hair. "Oh, fuck." She muttered as Macey stood up, having jumped out of the way.

"You little bitch, you nearly hit my girlfriend!" Steve shouted.

"This is insanely fucked up because she's supposed to be dead!" Carly yelled, Macey a bit startled at Carly's anger.

"What are you talking about? Blake couldn't kill me cause she was afraid to kill her own mother." Macey explained. "You think Blake is tough like her old man, but no she ain't!"

Carly whacked the metal pipe into Macey's head and right eye repeatedly, Steve throwing her against the car and causing Carly to fall… before he backed up when Carly curled her right arm around her pelvic area.

"Steve, what the hell did you break?!" Macey shouted.

Carly pulled herself up and aimed her SNS Pistol at them, Steve and Macey backing up.

"Before I forget…" Carly said, revealing her undamaged phone had been recording the argument and pressing the stop button. "Now as for you two, I really hope you had all the fun you can."

Carly left after that, reaching Franklin's house again and falling to her knees after walking through the door, Johnny running over and helping her up as Blake ran in.

"What happened to her now?" Blake questioned. "I was just in the middle of 'something' with Franklin."

"Steve threw me right into the side of his car…" Carly responded before playing the recording. "You were right, Blake… so was Lunch." She said as Johnny helped her lie down.

"That's Momma… with right handed Steve." Blake said.

 **A half hour later…**

Having taken a break to rest, the group ended up at the De Santa house next and Amanda turned from her destroyed car to her youngest daughter and stepdaughter.

"Yo, calm the hell down!" Blake said, holding up her hands.

"You two terrors destroyed my car!" Amanda yelled.

"What the fuck?! We don't even remember being back here last night!" Carly said.

"Hell, it could have been Lunch and Jimmy." Blake said, before Carly looked at them. "Remember we found them in our room doing the nasty?"

"Lynnette, James, what is the matter with you two?!" Michael shouted.

"Hey, he's my type." Lunch said, before looking at Jimmy. "And I also love him, Mikey."

Carly headed into the house to find it trashed and some of the LS Hunterz on the floor.

"Ow, my head." Marcus muttered.

"Shut it, Marcus!" Scott responded.

Carly looked at the broken glass doors, out at the pale blue sky… she had an idea on where Clint was.


	3. Helping

**Senora Freeway…**

"Thanks a million, Cali." Clint said as Cali untied him.

"Anytime. By the way, have you seen a woman who's younger and looks like me, but with brown eyes? I'm looking for her. She's my crazy sister." Cali explained.

"Haven't seen her but that description sounds familiar, the man I had to treat for a missing hand described his girlfriend the same way." Clint responded.

"Really, do you where I can find her or him?" Cali questioned.

"Haines is at the FIB building." Clint said before they left.

At the same time, Carly was drinking some espresso coffee when she felt small arms around her and turned, seeing Ginger and smiling… but Ginger could tell Carly was hurting.

"Rough night, kiddo. How are you, flu shots giving you any pain?" Carly replied as they hugged.

"They hurt a little… but I'm alright now." Ginger said.

The two sat down and ate… and then Carly turned to a different channel and immediately covered Ginger's eyes and ears.

"Has anyone seen a tiger anywhere?!" Carly asked before the others ran in.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned. "Ginger's stuffed tiger?"

"No, that's up in her room. Stay here." Carly said before heading upstairs and opening the door to the master room… and immediately closing it as Ethan followed her and saw her turn pale. "There's a fucking Bengal tiger in there!" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ethan said, opening the door... and screamed after closing it.

"Either we stole it from the zoo or the LS Hunterz did…" Carly said as they headed downstairs, Blake seeing their frightened expressions after getting the LS Hunterz to leave.

"Let me guess, a tiger is in there in the bedroom? She was supposed to be in Tracey's room." Blake said.

"Yep. Upstairs, claimed Dad and Madam Godzilla's bed as her own." Carly responded, Blake chuckling.

"Hey, girls…" They heard Michael's voice as they turn around to face him. "I'm gonna head upstairs for a nap, you girls need anything? Ethan?"

"Don't head up there… there's a fully grown tiger who will maul you to death." Carly said, Michael laughing as he thought she was joking.

"Daddy, we're really serious! Don't go up there! Let Bitchmanda go up there." Blake said, grabbing onto his wrist once she ran towards him.

"Girls, calm down." Michael said before heading upstairs… and seconds later, slammed the door and ran to them.

"Yep, fully grown tiger." Carly responded.

"Call animal control." Michael said before Carly headed upstairs and looked in the room.

"Actually… grab some towels, a blanket, water and anything you can…" Carly replied. "Baby tigers are on the way."

"That's a fucking pregnant tiger!" Blake shouted. "That tiger's gonna give birth on that bed?!" She questioned.

"Yep…" Carly said, the others going to grab the things as Carly went to the distressed tiger and held her paw. "It's okay, girl, you and however many little ones will be okay…" She whispered, lightly stroking the tiger's ears.

The others headed upstairs after finding everything and several hours later, three tiger cubs were born, completely healthy.

"Well no wonder she wanted out of that zoo cage…" Johnny said as he petted the tiger. "Good job, mama tiger." He said softly.

"Daddy, can we keep one?" Blake questioned.

"Or maybe two?" Ginger questioned.

Michael wasn't sure how to explain it but eventually settled on that the cubs needed to be with their mom for a while, the girls understanding that.

Once they were at the zoo, they left the mama and newborns with the zookeeper but Carly held one for a bit longer.

"Ginny, Blake, what do you want to name her for when we come visit?" Carly asked.

"How about Shiva?" Ginger suggested.

"Shiva? What kind of name is that?" Blake questioned.

"I had a feeling she read my Walking Dead comics… they mentioned an upcoming character, a few of them and one being a tiger named Shiva." Carly responded.

"She's nine years old and watching The Walking Dead?" Blake questioned. "Well, what about the others?"

"How about Rosita for a name?" Ginger asked, Blake smiling.

"I like that." Blake said.

Once the tigers were settled, the group ended up at Carter's restaurant and he handed them a few drinks.

"The drinks on me, since Blake works here and receives ten dollars an hour by me." Carter said before handing Blake a vanilla shake.

"Did we… stop by here last night?" Carly asked, noticing some of the waitresses looking at her with displeased expressions.

"Oh, yeah… when I was gone, somehow she told me that you and the others were on the counter, dancing around." Carter explained. "I have the tape, in the office if you wanna see."

They followed him… and Carly saw the video, turning red and hiding her face as in the scuffle, she had punched K8lynn.

"She claimed that you shot at her Sandking." Carter said.

"What the fuck?!" Carly responded.

"And that's not all…" Carter said, before switching to another camera. "Look." He pointed to Tyler going into the employee lockers and being followed by Johnny, before Johnny pushed him toward the lockers and Carter saw them fighting.

"Oh so… that happened a lot sooner than I thought." Carly said.

"Damn, Johnny, do you always have to be so protective?" Blake asked as she saw her and Carly run in to split up the fight… and Blake punching Carly.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Carly responded angrily.

"Damn, girl move!" Blake said.

"You hit me last night!" Carly replied.

"I was aiming for Johnny after he grabbed you by your arm!" Blake responded.

"I didn't know who I was reaching at!" Johnny said before another camera was shown, this time with Chloe arguing with someone and Carly turning the volume up.

"You dosed them with too much! And what was that you put in the violet eyed bitch's martini?!" The mystery person shouted, hidden by a jacket.

"Just something that'll render whatever she uses as control defective." Chloe responded, Carly's eyes narrowing in rage.

"Where's that bitch now?!" Ethan said.

"Let's check Steve's home in Rockford Hills." Blake suggested.

It was just a few of them now as they reached the house… but Blake saw Carly trying to stay calm despite her shaking form.

"Give me a few minutes first." Carly said before she walked in. She looked around, only to walk into the basement and find Chloe casually sipping some water.

"Whoo! Y'all got the good wine!" Blake said, looking at a wine bottle she had in her hand before breaking it as she aimed it at Chloe.

"Put that down, Carly was about to ask me something." Chloe said.

"Yeah, what did you spike us with, you looney bitch?!" Carly responded.

"Them, Amphetamines. You, something a bit different." Chloe responded before all three saw Sam walk in.

"Sam?" Blake said.

"If you found K8lynn, tell her I'm sorry about hitting her." Carly said.

"I will later. Right now she's gone and spent too much time with Trevor, until she's convinced that she's 'captain of the starship Enterprise'." Sam replied, the last part as she put on an accent similar to that of James T Kirk.

"Did you tell her that Trevor's also been screwing Selena?" Chloe muttered.

"Tell us what was in the drinks!" Carly said, starting to lose patience with Chloe.

"You want me to torture her?" Blake questioned, still having the broken wine bottle in her left hand.

"Torture is a bit barbaric, don't you think?" Chloe asked, Carly and the others looking at each other.

"Okay… we'll find out our own way." Carly said before they left, ending up at Mount Zonah.

When Immy ended up there with K8lynn, both saw Carly getting her blood drawn and overheard what she said to Clint.

"The tape showed her saying that whatever it was would render anything I use as defective. I hope that also didn't mean the morning after pill." Carly said.

"What… happened?" Immy questioned as she stood in the doorway.

"Tyler and I… fucked while drugged, I didn't see any condoms nearby so I used one of the pills instead." Carly responded.

"Yeah, my morning after pills, which I bought with my money, and ain't you forget about me?!" Blake questioned. "The one who probably had sex too?"

"I don't think that happened, the exam came back clean…" Clint said, Blake sighing in relief. "But I did find drugs in your system, too much to make either of you coherent enough to stand once they took full effect." He said, the others looking at each other.

"Well damn, that would explain why I was near Franklin when I woke up." Blake said.

"And why I ended up near the train tracks…" Johnny said.

"I… ahh, bitch!" Immy said, slowly at first before growling angrily and slapping her hand against the wall as she shouted the last part.

"What happened, Immy?" Blake asked.

"If my suspicions are right… you are all _insanely_ lucky! Only the other day, I finished an experimental batch of a serum that's supposed to weaken the immune systems of women who have systems so overactive that it prevents them from getting pregnant, you lot being okay are lucky that it didn't shut off your systems entirely… or it doesn't work and I need to rework the stuff but either way…" Immy explained. "A handful of vials… I thought I might have just misplaced them somewhere, maybe forgotten to return them to the tray after looking at them through a scope, but…"

"Chloe must've thought they were a drug that increases fertility and decreases protection if she stole them." Carly said.

"Well they do… they calm down immune systems for a short window so that conception can be possible, the 'pill' is supposed to boost the normal system that's already there but if your system is shut off… your pills basically just become placebos. So… for the first time I can remember, it's a good job that my work isn't functioning yet. So… Maybe if you wouldn't mind, for everyone's benefit, testing immune system strength?" Immy replied before they left.


End file.
